


Athēnaion

by Coquelicot_03



Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Daikita, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, They cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot_03/pseuds/Coquelicot_03
Summary: DaiKitaA place that has four walls and yet feels as vast as the universe, is the place where they decided to do their first date!
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi
Series: 10 Rarepairs for Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057709
Kudos: 8





	Athēnaion

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAAAH!!! 5TH DAY OF YOU BEARING WITH ME AND MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS 
> 
> on the 5th day of Christmas is Daikita that I'll give to you!!

Waking up was the warm light of the sun shines upon my face, yawning, as I slowly open up my eyes, and see other eyes, to my shock seeing he unfamiliar person staring at me, I slightly push him and gasp quite loudly, which was followed with a loud 'Shhh' from every corner of the room, that is when I realized that I am still at the Library.

Daichi who was holding Kita's hand the whole time almost fell out of his chair because of the sudden push, gladly Kita didn't let go of his hands, so after he stabilized and regain his balance, he squeezed Kita's hand.

"Kita-san I am wounded! Today is our first date, and we both agreed on a library study date, but you ended up falling asleep on me" said the guy who I caught staring at me as soon as I open my eyes.

Kita, who is still in a daze pat Daichi's head and smiles a small sleepy smile at him, earning him a blushing mess Daichi.

"Sorry, the air conditioning here is so good I couldn't help it, plus It's silent and peaceful" Kita explain with that sleepy still in his face.

"I guess it is still a good thing, I get to see your sleeping face after all," said Daichi, smiling bashfully.

"See? It's a win-win then" Said Kita as he tilted his head and fix himself.

"So shall we continue 'studying' or do you wanna grab something to eat with me?" ask Daichi as he collects the books at the top of their table.

"You ask that but you are already tidying up, funny," Shaking his head as he helps his partner clean up.

"Shall we?" The last question Daichi asks before standing up and stretching his arm for Kita to hold.


End file.
